Sword Pierce Through the Heart
by AnimeRulez08
Summary: Shin Natsume is known for his obsession for Maya Natsume, his sister, and his uncontrollable Ryuugan with the Chokotou Reiki. What if a girl comes unexpectedly in his life and he learns to love her? ShinxOC
1. The Chikoutou Reiki

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Tenhjo Tenge and Ah My Goddess or any of it's characters, however I fully own this new character that you are about to encounter in my story

**_Note: _**No intro or backgrounds are ready for you to read! But it is hidden beneath the story you will read! Hehheheheh! Beware I can be a little devilish in my story! You might not want to read my creation! Mwahahaha!

_**PS:**_ I just made this story due to a request from 1 of my readers in "A Quest for Love" yeah! It is a Tenjou Tenge story I made were your character is a boy & you will fall for Maya Natsume, Shin Natsume's Sister!It is in quizilla a site for stories too.

_**"Sword Pierce through the Heart"**_

****

Chapter 1 : The Cursed Sword

****

Through the hall, you noticed that you were all alone. The Museum is empty which you do not often see; usually it was always filled with crowd. You stop in the dead end corner of a museum, that spot was dark. You look everywhere checking if the coast is clear. Seeing that nowhere is insight you step closer in the dark, you touch the fragile glass and amazed to the sword which is a superior work of art.

"What a treasure! I wonder why would they keep such a superior work of art in this dark end of the Museum? Hehehe! I think this looks great in my collection! Hehehe!" you slowly lift the glass open revealing the sword.

"Look great in what?? In collection of filch sword of yours??" a girl with grey hair & tan complexion mockingly said to you.

"Bu- But I just can't help it! Seeing work of art which they don't appreciate makes me wanna get it" you said defensively.

"Get?? Oh, so that's what you call your stealing! I didn't know that stealing was called just simply getting!" she sarcastically said again.

"Well... Yeah I guess you are right that I do steal! But this one is different!" you defend once more.

"What is the difference?? You still get the thing which someone owns already!"

"Own?? Oh, that! But the owner & the others don't seems to like it! They rarely look at it! They even spread made-up rumors that it is cursed!" this time taking a tight hold of the sword.

"Rumors?? But it was true-"

"Oh, forget about playing real with me! We all knew that you just wanna scare me to stop me from stealing! Will you just quit it Earl" you interrupted.

"Well it's my job! I'm sorry, but this conversation 'yawns' makes me bored, so if you just bring that back & go home." she said & floated lying boredly in the air.

"NO! None of you really do understand me! None! Why can't you just all leave me" you said embracing the sword tightly.

Slowly tears shed your eyes & drop on the sword. The sword glowed brightly; you are surprised nevertheless you hug it tighter fearing that you might lose it. Earl's sleepiness vanished the second the sword glowed. She flown towards you & hugs you from the back, pulling you away from the sword.

"Let go of it! The curse! The curse itself was activated!" Earl yelled trying to pull me away from the sword.

"Yamette (Stop it)! Stop it right away! I'm telling you Earl you will regret if something happens to this superior work of art!" you yelled hugging it tighter. "What do you mean stop it? Stop what?"

The light from the sword enveloped you. The next thing you know is that you're standing in a park, probably to be more specific, a children's park. You look at your back only to see Earl in a funny position, her head hit the ground & her feet was standing high up in the air.

"What are you doing??" you said in your looking suspicious face.

"Baka (idiot)! Of course I fall down."

"Urrgh... (Anime angry veins pop out of your head)! I am telling you! If you don't bring us back to the museum right now & stop making things look real, I'm gonna kick your ass!" you said in furry.

"Oh really?? I see little Hafushiko Tsukuyomi has learned to be mean!" she mocked you.

"That's it! I'm just gonna leave you there! Supposedly you shouldn't be seen by people whom I don't recognize!" you said in a cheerful voice.

Suddenly a ball stopped in front of you, you kneeled down and picked it up. Then a little girl with golden brown hair and has fair white complexion came running towards you.

"Is this your ball?" you asked her while smiling. She just nods.

"Hey hot Miss! Yeah you the one holding the ball! Hand that ball to us!" a boy accompanied w/ 2 more boys said.

"No, that's my ball! Please Miss don't give it to them, they won't give it to me!" the little girl cried.

"What's your name little girl?" you asked

"Aya"

"There Aya, stop crying. Here, here's the ball" you said handing her the ball.

"Hey, what do you think are you doing?! Putting your nose to someone else's business?! You'll pay for it!"

"Bullying a helpless innocent little girl?! You'll all pay for it!"

The 3 boys charge at you. The boy w/ silver hair kicked you; you simply dodge it & hit his heart w/ your soft fist style. Then the green hair punched you; you docked & kicked him in the stomach. You faced the last one. He looks at you then run away as fast as he can. So is the other two.

"There little one, they will never gonna bother you again!"

"Not as much as you think!"

"What did you say?"

"Uhm... nothing, Never mind, not that important though. I wanna give my gratitude of appreciation; may I know where you live? You know, to visit you some other time"

"Well that's exactly my problem, as you can see I am new here & all! & I have no where..."

"No where... What?"

"Never mind"

"No where to live? Well, we have plenty of extra rooms; maybe I can ask my Onee-chan about having a friend of mine over"

"Really?!" your eyes turns to anime stars.

**_Note:_** Well that's all for now. Please read and review, good and bad comments are welcome as long as you give me reviews so that I can improve my stories. Arrigatou Senpais. And also I forgot to tell you that ideas are much more welcome. Ja ne!


	2. Meeting Shin

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Tenjho Tenge, but I own Hafushiko Tsukoyomi.

Note: I continue to post this even though I received no reviews but even though I was still happy to post this.

_**"Sword Pierce through the Heart"**_

_**Chapter2: Meeting Shin**_

"I'm home!" Aya entered her house, followed by you.

"Oh! Hi, there little Aya" A girl w/ lavender-silver hair speaks from the kitchen.

"I bring home company!"  
"Oh! I see you got yourself a girlfriend! Dinner's ready you might as well invite your friend to have dinner w/ us!"

You followed Aya to the dinning area.

"Konichi wa (hello)" you bowed down & greeted Aya's older sister.

"Konichi wa! Genki desu ka (how are you?)?" Aya's sister asked  
"Genki (in good health)" you politely replied

"Dozo (go ahead)" Aya's sister refers to the food.

"Itadakimasu (thanks for the meal, let's eat now)!" you start on munching the sushi.

"So what's your name?" Aya's sister asks.

"Hafushiko, Hafushiko Tsukoyomi!"

"Maya Natsume Aya's Onee-chan (older sister), nice meeting you!"

"Nice meeting you too!"

"Onee-chan, Hafushiko-chan is new here & all, as she is saying so... & she helped me from some abnoxious freaks! so I kind of offer her to stay w/ us... Well if it is okay w/ you??" Aya started.

"Well as you can see, she is brave enough to fight those freaks to help my little sister &..." Maya started.

"&... & what?" Aya hopefully asks.

"& I see that we have plenty of extra rooms, so she can stay"

"Yey! Arigatou Onee-chan!"

"Arigatou Maya-chan!" you bowed down in gratitude.

"You can just call me Maya, since we both look like in the same age. & oh, I almost forgot your room is next to mine"

You have just finished bathing, you went to your bed and was about to sleep.

"Enjoying life! Forgetting about problems??" a voice spoke from nowhere.

"Playing games? Game over Earl!" you snarl.

"Ok fine! But you don't get my point" she appeared floating in the air.

"What point?? After you putting me in this world where there's no one who knew about my existence?!"

"What me putting you in this world?! It was that sword! Oh, for goodness sake! Listen to me!"

"I have enough! Back then before my parents separated I listened to you! But look at the result now! My life's worst than ever!" you shouted at her & race outside leaving her behind.

Outside you wipe away your tears & walk straight forward. You roam around the house that looks like an old Doujo School. You heard a noise outside. You creep towards the separated building in the garden. You saw a man figure in the dark training some different kind of martial arts. His aura or rather called Ki is overflowing outside his body, aside from that his body's figure is hot!

OMG! What a hot hunk! your inner you said

WTF! What are you thinking Hafushiko?? You're getting perverted! you said to the inner you.

"MY! My! I gotta go before he caught me" you said under your breath"

"WHOSE THERE??" The man yelled

Oh, OH! I smell that I'm in trouble you creep away as fast as you can.

Morning came you walk up in good mood, you have just dreamed about that hot hunk last night.

"Ohayou Gozaimas" Earl greeted you.

"But now my mood has changed from good to worst" you murmurs under your breath.

"You need to listen to me! Just this once please?!" she pleaded you.

You look at her pleading puppy-dog-eyes, then look away form her again & started to think. You were really in deep thought for a second or two then you face her in serious mood. She looked more relieved now thinking that you might give her a chance now.

"NO! Never! Mwahahaha!" you burst outside still laughing like a maniac. She had an anime fall. You're still running & laughing like a maniac when you bump to someone.

"Urrgh! Watch your way!" you demanded

"Gomenasai (sorry), Daijoubu dezu ka (Are you alright)?" the man w/ long bluish-grey hair tied in high ponytail said.

"Daijoubu (I'm fine)!" you said, accepting the hand he offered you. He then starts walking pass you.

"Chotto matte (wait a moment)" you said, which made him stop from walking.

"Nani (what)?" he asks, he then faces you. The moment he faces you, you punched him in the face making him fly a kilometers away.

"What the heck was that for??" he demanded, standing up & dusting himself.

"How dare you follow that little kid until here?!" you snarl

"Onii-chan when did you came home?!" a girl interrupted which happened to be Maya?!

"Onii-chan?!" you asked looking perplexed

"Hai (yes)! He is Shin Natsume our Onii-san (older brother)" Maya introduces him.

"Nani?! Onii-san?!" you said surprised & puzzled.

"Onii-san is home!" Aya interrupted from your back running towards the man, Aya embraces the man & the man carried Aya on his shoulder.

"Hafushiko-chan this is my abnoxious-freak Onii-san!" Aya introduces the man to you.

"YOU MEAN..." you said in surprise, your eyes were like this O.O

"Aya means that I was just playing games w/ her when she cried & freak out making the scene like I & my friends is bullying her" Shin said in a smiling way.

"You two really did confuse her! Say sorry to her now!" Maya demanded the 2

"Gomenasai" they both said in unison

"Come with me Hafushiko! You need some new things & clothes" Maya grab your wrist dragging you outside the house.

"Forgive my siblings! They really have a rotten way of showing love" Maya started while walking to the shopping mall

"I fully understand!" you smiled at her

After buying new clothes & well stuffs that Maya actually pay everything (Ha-ha poor girl she runs out of allowance)

"Hey, Hafushiko! It's bit embarrassing but I run out of allowance & I need to go to my parents to ask for more & I will bring Aya with me. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, Umm.. Maya sorry if you have to spend because of me"

"Don't mind it at all! Oh, there's Shin & Aya! Gotta go quickly! Bye!"

"Bye"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that Onii-chan will accompany you to enroll for school" with that she drags Aya inside the bus.

"BUT..."

"Come on! We still have to go to school, entrance exam is until 3 noon" he said, still that smile is on his face

"3 NOON?! IT'S ALREADY 2:50 NOON!" you blurted out on him.

"Well, we have no time to waste!" he said still smiling which annoys you the most. He grabs your hand tight & drags you towards the school (of course you don't know where it is)

Note: I will contnue this as soon as I receive reviews so till then! Ja ne!


	3. Alone with Shin

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Tenjou Tenge, but I own the character Hafushiko Tsukuyomi and this fic. XD

**_Note:_** Thanks for all who gave me the reviews . Here is the next chapter you wer are askingXD

Shin was holding your hand tight dragging you as fast as he can to the school you're supposed to enroll. You don't know why but you can feel hot temperature rise in your face, you're blushing.

Why am I blushing?! you asks your inner you still you're being drag by Shin.

Maybe because you like him your inner you mocks.

Impossible! It's outrageous! I can never like an arrogant & confident guy like him! you yelled to the inner you.

Then suddenly you tripped over a can of soda, while being drag by Shin.

"Aaah (your face hit the ground)! Aaah (your face hit a stone)! Aaah (your face smashed in the wall, when Shin turn in the corner)!" By then only did Shin realize that you fell down? He stopped & looked at you in a puzzled face.

"What are you doing? Sleeping while being drag?" he asked.

"Baka (idiot)! I tripped over a soda can! But you still keep on dragging me!" you yelled at him.

"I'm so sorry" he said kneeling down & wipe the dirt in your face mostly the blood using his handkerchief. You blushed mildly while he clean your face.

"Sorry?! You don't look sorry?! Still that annoying smile is in your annoying face!" you angrily said to him, you stand up but collapsed in pain.

"Daijoubu dezu ka?" he asked catching you before you fall.

"What do you think?! Of course I'm not fine at all!" you hissed at him. Still the smile was on his face. He put him arm under your legs.

"What are you doing?! This is sexual harassment! I'll sue you in court!" you tried to free from his grip.

"Perverted mind I see!" he said still smiling. He carried you up in a bridal way & starts running again. You blush in his remarks awhile ago! Most of the way he carries you.

You got in the school exactly 3:15 noon he almost punched the principal just to let you take the exam. After taking the entrance exam & pass you got your room number & schedule. He then carries you back home. On your way home you didn't say a word & while Shin did just put his smile across his face. That smile you're annoyed with.

"Chotto Matte (wait a minute)" you said. Shin stop from walking & look at you confusedly.

"Nani?" he asked. You didn't say a word; he decided to put you in the park's bench & waited for you to talk.

"Why do you always have to smile like that?!" he looked baffled to your questions. It took him a while to catch up with his old self. As soon as he caught up with his self he smiled again that annoying smile you hate. He was looking at the empty space; the moon radiance his innocent face. You don't know why, but he is something unexplainable to you.

"Because you are something to smile about" he said still in a trance.

"Huh?! What did you say?!" you ask.

"Come on! It's already dark gotta get back home for supper!"

"Hey! No Fair! You didn't answer my question at all!"

"Hurry there! Catch up with me after talking to space! You still gotta cook special supper for me!"

"WTF! How did you get-! Never mind! Wait I'm not soooo... Gonna cook supper for you!"

"Oh yes you will! Hurry you gonna catch me first or you'll gonna cook supper for me!"

"That is soooo... unfair! How would you expect me to scamper around in this state?!..."

Morning came...

"Yawns What a morning...!" you sit from your bed.

"Yawns Good morning...!" Shin said sitting besides you.

"WTF! How'd you?! When did you?! Why are you sleeping beside me?!"

"Don't tell me you already forgotten what happened to us last night?! That was really enjoying..." he said smiling at you.

"Don't... Don't tell me something happened between us last night!!!..."

"Of course something happened between us last night!..."

"What did you do with me?!" you demand.

"That was really fun... We should do it together often!!..."

"I command you pervert! Tell me what did you do to me?!"

"It was really a long exhausting night..."

"Exhausting?... You don't mean that it happened? Don't you?!"

"You really did drain my energy last night... I didn't know you were that good..."

"gulp curse you!!... What did you do to me?!"

**_Question:_** Is Shin really a pervert??... Did lemons happened the two them this early of my story??... What did they do that drained Shin's energy last night?! ... Do you wanna know???... Then watch out for story 4 of my stories...

**_Note:_** I was hoping for some reviews to know if I still should continue this story. So till then Ja ne!


End file.
